Rette mich
by Bostaf37
Summary: Près d'une gare, à écouter une chanson triste. Fin réécrite; ce n'est absolument pas une songfic !
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Rette mich._

_Auteur : Bostaf37_

_Bêta-reader: Ookami _

_Genre : drama, humour douteux._

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci, Tite Kubo. Vous reconnaîtrez les paroles d'un certain groupe. _

_Note de « l'auteur » : Pour 'Meline._

* * *

**Rette mich**

Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la sixième division, releva la tête, surpris : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mission, capitaine ? »

Son supérieur le considéra d'un air froid : « Ne sais-tu donc pas lire ? »

« Si, mais… »

« Tu as toutes les informations nécessaires. » coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

S'il l'avait pu, Renji aurait foudroyé Byakuya Kuchiki du regard. Mais à la place, il se contenta de fixer sa feuille d'un air meurtrier.

Deux jours auparavant, un train avait déraillé à Shinjuku, faisant une centaine de morts, et à peu près autant de blessés. Habituellement, les âmes se débrouillaient très bien toutes seules pour rejoindre Soul Society. Mais bizarrement, une partie de ceux-ci était toujours coincée sur Terre. Son capitaine et lui devaient donc procéder à l'enterrement de plusieurs dizaines d'âmes, ce qui étonnait assez Renji : pourquoi donc envoyer le grand, le fort, le noble Kuchiki Byakuya, qui avait d'ailleurs sûrement autre chose à faire, alors que quelques simples shinigami auraient sans aucun doute pu faire l'affaire ?

Enfin ! Abarai n'allait pas se plaindre : ces derniers jours, les hauts gradés de la sixième division avaient fort à faire avec les papiers administratifs. Entre ceux qui étaient importants, et ceux qui étaient très urgents, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Ainsi, sortir enterrer quelques âmes, même en compagnie de son supérieur, était largement préférable à continuer à s'arracher les cheveux avec la paperasse.

Mais, tandis qu'il fixait la pile de papier à l'équilibre précaire posée sur son bureau, Renji cru comprendre : Byakuya Kuchiki en avait peut-être, lui aussi, tout simplement assez. Après tout, supporter cela n'était pas humainement possible, que l'on soit mort ou vivant.

« Renji ! » appela Byakuya, agaçé.

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, Abarai se leva promptement, faisant tomber sa chaise, et il se précipita hors du bureau commun.

* * *

Renji écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas autant. 

Perché sur un poteau électrique, à une dizaine de mètres de la voie ferrée, le shinigami tenta de les compter grosso modo. Cinquante, soixante peut-être, mais ce nombre lui paraissait trop exagéré pour sonner vrai.

« Soixante-treize » déclara Byakuya.

Renji en fut bouche bée. Il loucha presque sur les âmes. Il nota un détail étrange : elles étaient toutes restées ensemble, et délimitaient presque un quadrilatère. Le shinigami fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. D'autant plus qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était attachées par une chaîne. Elles étaient donc toutes libres de partir. Mais à la place, elles restaient là. Certaines discutaient presque joyeusement entre elles, tandis que d'autres étaient assis en tailleur par terre, perdus dans leurs pensées, non loin de la carcasse métallique du train.

Quelques exclamations tirèrent Renji de ses réflexions : quelques morts les avaient remarqué, et commençaient à s'agiter, les pointant du doigt. Le lieutenant se tourna vers son capitaine :

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux leur dire ce pour quoi nous sommes venus ? » demanda Abarai, son supérieur n'ayant pas spécialement l'air d'avoir envie de parler « S'ils paniquent, les enterrer ne sera pas facile. » argua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en effet. » approuva Byakuya.

Toutefois, il n'en fit rien. Soudain, Renji comprit.

« Moi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Son capitaine lui lança un regard qui semblait vouloir dire : « Qui d'autre ? ». Renji le maudit intérieurement. Non, le shinigami n'aimait pas parler, et encore moins discourir. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas fait pour cela : il ne possédait aucune sorte de tact, et pas la moindre once de subtilité. Cependant, il s'avança malgré tout, sans grand enthousiasme, voire pas du tout.

« Un train a déraillé non loin de Shinjuku, il y a deux jours. » déclara-t-il, raide comme un piquet « Vous étiez tous dedans, et vous êtes tous morts. »

Un ange passa. Deux pour être précis. Soudain, quelqu'un brisa le silence de mort.

« C'est marrant, mais je crois que je l'avais déjà deviné, 'me demandez pas pourquoi. » lança sarcastiquement une jeune fille.

Blonde, les yeux bleus, un air franchement moqueur sur le visage, dans les premiers rangs.

Renji la fusilla du regard, et continua, récitant les phrases apprises par cœur du temps de l'académie. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, la situation s'enlisa de nouveau dans un silence. L'adolescente continuait de le fixer, à la fois sceptique et amusée. Abarai dut se retenir pour ne pas la fusiller du regard : elle l'énervait. Mais si les plus n'avaient pas confiance en eux, cela compliquerait fortement les choses, alors il dut se faire violence, mais il y parvint, et il garda le contrôle de lui-même. Aussi, pour ne plus avoir à la supporter plus longtemps, il franchit les quelques mètres la séparant d'elle, dégaina Zabimaru, et sans douceur, donna un coup sur son front de la poignée de son zanpakuto. Il fit comme on le lui avait appris. Doser précisément son énergie spirituelle, ce qui n'était pas exactement son point fort, et visualiser ce qui allait se passer.

A une certaine époque, alors qu'il servait dans la cinquième division, il arrivait à Renji d'enterrer plusieurs dizaines d'âme par jour. Mais après avoir été promu lieutenant sous les ordres de Kuchiki, le shinigami recevait d'autres types de missions, plus dangereuses. Pourtant, procéder à l'enterrement d'une âme ne s'oubliait pas. Un peu comme faire du vélo. Bien qu'il n'eût jamais appris à en faire.

Malgré cela, et sous les yeux médusés d'Abarai, rien ne se produisit. Pas d'habituel cercle de lumière qui apparaissait sous les pieds de l'âme du défunt, ni même de symbole lumineux. Non, rien, niet, nada.

« On m'avait déjà dit que l'enfer ne se trouvait pas toujours sous Terre, mais jamais que le paradis ne se trouvait pas toujours au-dessus d'elle. » commenta la jeune fille, perplexe et amusée.

« ça va » répliqua Renji, énervé, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait tout fait comme d'ordinaire, pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Sans crier gare, il ré-essaya. Toujours rien. La lueur ironique présente dans les yeux de la fille brilla de plus belle.

Mais quel était donc le fichu problème ?

Renji se tourna vers son capitaine espérant que celui-ci pût l'aider. Toutefois, Byakuya restait impassible, un peu surpris peut-être, mais rien de bien flagrant. Le noble s'avança à son tour, dégaina senbonzakura, et fit l'expérience sur un homme chauve. Rien non plus. Mais son expression pour une fois lisible en valait le détour. Seulement le vice-capitaine n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à relever les états d'âme de son supérieur.

« Que faisons-nous, capitaine ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » aurait eu envie de répondre Byakuya. Au lieu de quoi il se tut.

« Si je n'étais pas morte et coincée ici, j'aurais éclaté de rire. »

Renji se tourna vers la fille blonde, et la fusilla du regard : « Tu sais quoi ? Tais-toi ! »

« Oui, monsieur » répondit-elle en faisant les gros yeux, avant de s'en aller plus loin.

Abarai regarda son capitaine, et attendit.

« Sens-tu quelque chose, Renji ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je te demande si tu sens quelque chose d'inhabituel. »

Renji en oublia de répondre : Byakuya lui demandait à _lui_, s'il sentait quelque chose d'étrange ?

« Alors ? »

Le noble s'impatientait.

« Euh…non, capitaine. »

Byakuya demeura pensif. Enfin, c'était ce que supposait son lieutenant.

« Contacte le Sereitei, et demande leur s'ils détectent quelque chose d'anormal dans les environs. » ordonna Kuchiki de sa voix calme et froide.

Renji acquiesça et porta une main à son micro, caché dans son uniforme. Le shinigami récita les modalités, à savoir, son identité, sa division, son rang, et attendit une réponse alors que son micro grésillait. Une minute s'écoulèrent, puis deux. Rien. Il ré-essaya, toujours rien. Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils : peut-être que son micro ne fonctionnait pas. Peut-être que personne ne se trouvait dans le bureau chargé de répondre aux appels, ce qui était quand même peu probable.

« Et bien retournons au Seireitei. » décida le capitaine de la sixième division « Nous reviendrons plu tard. »

Renji hocha la tête.

« J'ouvre le Seikamon. »

Encore une fois, il dégaina zabimaru, et encore une fois, il fut estomaqué : il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, ouvrit la voie officielle n'était pas quelque chose de compliqué, ou nécessitant un haut niveau de pouvoir spirituel. Les shinigami y arrivaient tous sans problème, et d'ailleurs, Renji n'éprouvait d'habitude aucune difficulté. Mais, cette fois, rien ne se produisit, aucune porte n'apparut de nulle part. Renji se tourna, hébété, vers son capitaine pour la énième fois de la journée, après avoir refait plusieurs essais.

« J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez un petit problème, non ? » demanda une voix féminine un peu trop connue au goût du shinigami roux.

Ce dernier fit brusquement volte-face : « Oui : toi ! »

« Renji ! »

Son capitaine le rappela à l'ordre : réfréner son lieutenant quand celui-ci s'emportait ne faisait-il pas aussi partie de son devoir ? Ledit lieutenant s'excusa.

« Merci, James. » dit l'adolescente blonde à l'adresse du chef de clan. Lequel répliqua.

« Je ne m'appelle pas James. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ? »

Le regard de la jeune fille se voila.

« Parce que. Oublie, ce n'est rien. »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire faux, qui se serait voulu convaincant.

« Et oui, tu es morte. Ne viens-tu seulement que de le remarquer ? » songea Renji avec une once de compassion, puis il s'adressa à son capitaine « Avez vous une idée de ce qui peut bien se passer ? »

Byakuya prit son temps pour répondre.

« Ils ne peuvent pas avoir fermé le passage alors que nous somme toujours sûr Terre, pas sans nous avoir prévenu, cela n'aurait aucun sens », articula-t-il lentement « D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'autres sont en mission. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls »

Renji fronça les sourcils : « Donc ? »

« La solution est pourtant simple : un kekkai. »

Abarai répéta sans grande conviction. Kuchiki, lui, n'aimait pas dire les choses deux fois.

« Attendez, capitaine. Un kekkai qui nous empêcherait de sortir et de communiquer avec l'extérieur serait trop difficile à mettre place. Cela requerrait trop d'énergie spirituelle, et c'est vraiment compliqué. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Alors des simples âmes ? C'est impossible ! » déclara Renji.

Byakuya ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, Renji doutait qu'il l'eût réellement entendu.

Il secoua la tête. Un kekkai ? Non, vraiment, c'était impossible. Il avisa les fantômes présents. Certains discutaient entre eux, ayant totalement oublié les deux shinigami. Non. Aucun ne devait être en mesure de réaliser une telle chose. Abarai n'était même pas sûr que Kira en fût capable.

Mais, et si ? Non, Renji ne pouvait tout simplement pas le concevoir. Mais, tout de même, et si l'une des âmes prostrées à terre se concentrait en fait pour maintenir son sort ? Non, son capitaine et lui l'aurait repéré. Mais, malgré tout, et si ?

Poussé par ses interrogation, Abarai décida de vérifier par lui-même. Ce kekkai les empêchait de sortir. Alors il n'avait qu'à « tenter » de sortir, et si barrière il y avait, il serait stoppé. Renji s'éloignait de plus en plus des autres, et toujours rien. Bon, soit, il continua. Un pas, deux pas. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien. Il soupira : c'était stupide. Personne ici, excepté Byakuya, n'était en mesure de mettre en place un tel sort. Il perdait son temps ! Soudain il heurta quelque chose, et dut reculer pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Par réflexe, il leva la main pour masser sa joue endolorie, quand il réalisa vraiment : il y avait bel et bien un kekkai.

« Par tous les dieux… »

Stupéfait, le shinigami en resta figé, bouche bée. C'était pourtant impossible. Si seulement…

Renji s'avança, main grande ouverte devant lui, et chercha à toucher la barrière. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, et s'arrêta. Que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête, il y avait réellement une barrière qui les empêchait de quitter la voie ferrée. En même temps, cela expliquait assez bien pourquoi il restait toujours des plus ici.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il était un génie ! Rapidement, il revint vers Kuchiki, qui, toujours les yeux fermés, paraissait se concentrer.

« Capitaine ! » l'apostropha Renji sans en tenir compte tant il jubilait « Vous pourriez sans doute détruire ce kekkai puisque vous avez le niveau suffisant pour en réaliser une. »

« Que crois-tu que je sais en train de faire ? » répliqua Byakuya, froid et agacé.

Cela coupa Renji dans son élan, et le congela littéralement sur place.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? » demanda-t-il, dissimulant mal sa colère et sa frustration.

« Te taire. »

Renji n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Si Byakuya n'était pas son supérieur, beaucoup plus fort que lui, il fallait l'admettre, et sûrement la seule personne capable de les sortir de cette situation, Abarai l'aurait sans aucune hésitation défié. Parce que quoi ! de quel droit osait-il ? Le shinigami s'éloigna, fulminant. Il se mit à circuler entre les fantômes, promettant milles et une souffrances à la personne qui osait les retenir tous ici. Il déambula pendant un moment, et fatalement, il croisa son chemin.

De profil à lui, elle paraissait petite, fragile. Elle avait fui à l'autre bout de l'aire délimitée par le kekkai, et, dans l'espoir qu'elle partît, frottait énergiquement avec ses mains la tâche de sang qui maculait son chemisier blanc. La colère de Renji retomba brusquement.

« ça ne part pas » geignit-elle, une once de panique dans la voix.

« Bien sûr que non, ça ne part pas » répondit calmement Renji, en s'asseyant par terre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle semblait n'être à présent qu'une gamine prête à éclater en sanglots, et sa voix s'était faite plus aiguë.

« Parce que. C'est tout. »

Certes, Renji compatissait, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à réconforter une adolescente, même morte. Il ne fallait pas pousser ! Il n'était pas assistante sociale. Mais elle parut se contenter de cette réponse, à son tour, s'assit sans un mot, et un silence enlisa la conversation. Une minute, puis deux, et finalement, elle le brisa.

« Tu sais, au départ, je n'ai pas réalisé. Je savais que j'étais morte dans cet accident, mais je…je n'aurais jamais…ça… »

« ça n'avait pas l'air réel » compléta Renji « Je pense que tout le monde ressent ça. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard surprit.

« Je suis mort, moi aussi. » signala la shinigami.

« Comment ? »

ça, c'était personnel.

« Pas envie de le dire » déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru, avant de se refermer totalement.

« Je suis désolée » chuchota-t-elle.

Mais être désolée ne servait à rien, ils étaient tous morts, c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas à se désoler. De nouveau un silence lourd s'abattit. Puis elle se mit à fredonner, beaucoup trop bas pour que le shinigami pût entendre. C'était une chanson au thème triste, que Renji n'aurait sûrement pas pu identifier. Le rythme était lent, la mélodie légère, douce et calme. Une berceuse peut-être, à la tonalité mineure. La jeune fille chantait haut, mais sa voix ne semblait pas forcer pour atteindre les aigus. Soudain elle s'interrompit.

« Oui, _komm und rette mich_, cela correspond vraiment bien à la situation. » déclara-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'elle chantait jusqu'alors.

Renji ne répondit pas, car il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

« Dis-moi,… »

« Renji » compléta-t-il d'une voix sombre.

« Est-ce que tu pensais qu'il y avait une vie après la mort ? »

« Pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir avant de mourir. »

La jeune fille demeura pensive et muette. Le dos droit, les yeux levés vers l'horizon, ses jambes repliées sous elle.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda soudainement le shinigami dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

« Alina. » Et avant qu'il ne dît quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta « Je sais, c'est étrange, mais je viens d'Allemagne. »

Renji eut un rictus. Non, décidément, leur conversation continuait de tourner autour d'_elle_.

« Je suis mort il y a plus de cent cinquante ans. Alors tu comprends bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où peut bien se trouver l'Allemagne. »

« Loin » murmura Alina.

Elle paraissait être à bout de nerfs, et sur le point de fondre en larme. Ses inspirations se faisaient plus lentes, plus profondes, dans l'optique de refouler les sanglots restés coincés dans sa gorge. Soudain, Byakuya arriva. Renji en fut soulagé : consoler les crises de larme n'était pas vraiment son fort. Et puis…

« Capitaine. » dit-il plein d'espoir.

« Non. »

Sa voix le coupa, froide, sans sentiment.

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à briser le kekkai. »

Renji se retint de justesse d'en demander la cause, conscient que son capitaine n'était pas réellement d'humeur à s'étendre sur ses échecs.

«_Komm und rette mich_ » fredonna Alina, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ne savent pas (on ne sait jamais, je ne vous prends pas pour des imbéciles), "Rette mich" signifie "sauve-moi" et  
"Komm", "viens"_

_Vous aimez? Vous n'aimez pas? Vous trouvez les personnages Out Of Characters? Mes pauvres, la fin arrive bientôt._


	2. Chapter 2

Si elle avait pu choisir, Alina aurait voulu mourir dans son lit, vieille, après une vie bien remplie, et surtout, entourée de ceux qu'elle aime. Mais, on ne l'avait pas consultée, et elle était morte rapidement, presque sur le coup, loin de chez elle. Oh ! elle n'avait pas souffert. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de ce qui se passait alors. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. La jeune fille de dix-neuf ans aurait du aller à Soul Society : certes, elle n'était pas sans reproches, mais elle n'avait rien fait de grave. Au lieu de quoi, elle était coincée sur Terre, n'aillant strictement rien à faire, sinon attendre en silence. Alors bien sûr, son esprit se mit en route, et commença à dresser la pénible liste des choses qu'elle aurait du faire ou dire, et qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Pour commencer, elle n'aurait jamais du prendre ce train pour Shinjuku. La marche à pied était bon pour la santé, c'était bien connu. Et puis, tant qu'elle y était, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du venir au Japon. Mais elle était partie. Elle avait quitté l'Allemagne, sa famille et ses amis, oh, pas pour très longtemps, pensait-elle alors ! Non, juste le temps de quelques vacances. Elle aurait du leur dire qu'elle les aimait, et qu'ils lui manqueraient. Mais elle n'avait rien dit non plus. Elle s'en mordait les doigts à présent.

Du côté de Byakuya, l'amertume dominait. Il n'avait pas réussi à briser ce kekkai. Pourquoi ? il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant le niveau d'énergie spirituelle nécessaire, et il n'était pas mauvais en Kidô. Pourtant, non. Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois, et toujours échoué. Le capitaine de la sixième division avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, avait tenté de découvrir qui dressait cette barrière, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. Sûrement celui ou celle qui agissait n'avait pas de difficultés non plus pour concevoir un autre kekkai qui la dissimulait. Byakuya enrageait presque. Non, il n'aimait pas échouer. Non il n'aimait pas devoir attendre ainsi, sans rien faire, que quelqu'un vînt et les sauvât, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il détestait être impuissant.

Renji passa ses mains sur sa figure. L'air commençait à devenir pesant, trop pesant. Non, vraiment, tant qu'à choisir, il aurait préféré passer sa journée à remplir de la paperasse pour l'administration. Au lieu de quoi, il était coincé sur Terre à ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Une fois n'est pas coutume, sa mémoire avait décidé de faire une excursion imprévue dans son passé. Manque de chance, ce n'était pas dans son enfance dans l'Inuzuri, mais dans sa vie sur Terre, celle qu'il avait tenté si fort de bannir de son esprit. Visiblement ça n'avait pas marché.

Renji n'aimait pas y penser, parce qu'il ne conservait pas beaucoup de souvenirs : il n'avait que cinq ans lorsqu'il arriva au Rukongai. En farfouillant dans les méandres de sa mémoire, il ne retrouvait qu'une odeur de jasmin, une voix féminine qui l'appelait, et la silhouette floue d'une maison près d'un ruisseau. Alors fatalement, son esprit en revenait à ce jour pluvieux. Toujours.

Le shinigami aux cheveux flamboyants secoua la tête : il ne fallait pas revenir sur le passé. Il était derrière lui, il n'y avait rien à redire dessus. Mais on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Cette atmosphère pesante, la présence de tous ces morts, et la question d'Alina l'avait forcé à se replonger dans le chemin tortueux de sa vie passée et terminée. Et voilà, la machine de son esprit s'était mise en route, et maintenant, qu'il le voulût ou non, ce souvenir sinistre allait se rejouer dans son esprit. Oui, il aurait préféré remplir des formulaires à n'en plus finir.

Cela s'était produit alors que le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Un orage faisait rage, et il ne faisait pas bon de voyager par ce temps. Seulement, soit ils ne s'en souciaient pas, ce qui aurait été peu probable, soit, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, hypothèse pour laquelle Renji penchait. Mais…qui « ils » ? Des gens. Renji n'avait pas été seul, mais pas non plus avec sa famille. C'était des personnes qui, comme lui, ne semblaient pas vouloir se trouver là. Esclaves peut-être, leurs vêtements déchirés et tâchés de boue concordaient avec cette supputation. Ils tiraient et poussaient un chariot. Ni chevaux, ni de bœufs, pas de bêtes de somme donc, non, juste eux, à tirer sous la pluie battante, exténués, frigorifiés, et affamés. Renji se souvenait encore très bien de ce moment-là, il aurait voulu ne pas pouvoir.

Trêves de réflexions, l'action débute enfin. La première à tomber est une fille à peine plus âgée que le Renji du souvenir. Elle pousse un cri perçant qui finit enroué par le sang de ses artères tranchées et tombe dans le boue. Les voyageurs sont attaqués. Par qui ? Des hommes armés. Des voleurs, peut-être. Mais pour quoi ? Ils n'ont rien, strictement rien. Alors, qu'espèrent-ils en agissant ainsi ? Même aujourd'hui, Renji ne comprend pas. Mais peu importe, le souvenir continue. Les uns après les autres, ils sont tués, ils sont massacrés. Oh ! pas sauvagement. Ils sont égorgés rapidement, à croire que les bandits veulent leur épargner toute souffrance inutile. Renji l'aurait peut-être cru, s'il n'avait pas vu ces yeux emplis de haine. Mais de haine contre quoi ? contre qui ? Il ne sait pas. Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance, ils sont tous tués, que dire de plus ?

Le Renji du souvenir a cinq ans. Son premier réflexe a été de se cacher sous le chariot. Au bout d'un certain moment, il n'entend plus rien. Plus un bruit, plus un souffle. Ah si ! un des hommes râle contre le mauvais temps. Les hommes armés sont toujours là. Que font-ils ? Qu'attendent-ils ? Renji a tellement peur qu'il ose à peine respirer. Soudain, il entend des pas qui s'approchent de lui. Les pieds s'arrêtent devant lui, la respiration du petit garçon lui paraît faire un bruit inimaginable. Les genoux devant lui plient, l'homme se penche, avec une lenteur qui paraît exagérée. Renji aperçoit la silhouette d'une mâchoire carrée, le bas du visage est caché par un tissu grossier d'allure rêche. La personne se baisse, et enfin, l'enfant peut voir des yeux dans lesquels danse une lueur folle et sadique.

« Je t'ai trouvé, chuchote-t-il. »

« Renji ! »

La voix froide, tranchante de son capitaine l'arracha à ses sombres pensées, le shinigami roux sursauta. Il leva les yeux, encore désorienté, et interrogea silencieusement son capitaine, presque reconnaissant de l'avoir tiré de ses souvenirs.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda celui-ci.

Serait-ce que l'inquiétude que Renji percevait dans sa voix ? Non. Ce n'était pas le genre de son capitaine que de s'inquiéter pour ses subordonnés. Particulièrement si ceux-ci venaient des quartiers pauvres du Rukongai, s'ils étaient issus de la populace. Pourtant, le noble le dévisageait avec insistance. D'ailleurs, il s'impatientait. Que répondre ? L'idée de tout lui raconter n' avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Renji. Après tout, Kuchiki ne pouvait pas comprendre : il n'était pas mort lui. Non, juste vivant dans le monde des morts. Alors en fin de compte, Renji acquiesça, mentit et répondit que tout allait bien, sachant pertinemment que le mensonge ne prenait pas. Il le savait, son capitaine n'était pas stupide, mais il n'était pas non plus le genre à forcer la conversation, heureusement pour lui.

Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'ils étaient coincés ici. Peut-être plus, Renji n'avait jamais réussi à bien évaluer le temps qui passait. Son capitaine se tenait en marge des autres, tandis que Renji était assis par terre, adossé à la barrière invisible. Ce dernier fixa les plus réunis devant lui. Ils semblaient tenir assez bien le coup. Tous insouciant, décontractés à un point que cela paraissait étrange, puisqu'on ne pouvait être aussi désinvolte après sa mort. Pas dans l'immédiat du moins. Mais soit. Après tout chacun avait ses propres manières de réagir. Soudain, Renji fronça les sourcils. Non, cela ne pouvait être possible. Mais, il y avait beaucoup de chose en lesquelles le shinigami ne croyait pas, jusqu'alors, notamment en la présence d'un kekkai dans de pareilles circonstances, alors il ne savait plus vraiment. Avait-il raison, ou devenait-il tout simplement fou ? Il se mordit les lèvres. Que faire ? Le ridicule ne tuait pas. Peut-être que Renji devait réagir. Mais les regards de son supérieur, si, lorsqu'on le dérangeait pour un motif dérisoire. Oh et puis zut ! Il décida d'avertir Kuchiki.

« Euh…capitaine. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes moins nombreux que tout à l'heure. »

Byakuya haussa presque un sourcil interrogateur. Il considéra un instant la foule devant lui, sans répondre. Renji attendit, mais rien. Le capitaine ne devait sans doute pas donner d'importance à une impression à l'apparence si peu fiable.

« Et pendant que nous y sommes, continua la voix traînante d'Alina, suis-je la seule à trouver que la température ambiante augmente, depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Les deux shinigami tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille.

« Oui. »

« D 'accord » chuchota-t-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses bras.

Assise par terre, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, elle ne semblait pas aller bien. Mais aucun des trois seules personnes au courant de la situation ne pouvait réellement prétendre être au mieux de sa forme.

« Qu'est-ce que qui te fait dire cela ? demanda brusquement Byakuya.

- Dire quoi ? Que nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est…une impression.

- Juste ça ? »

Le shinigami roux se leva. Il n'aimait pas parler à quelqu'un dont les yeux étaient placés un mètre au-dessus de lui. Surtout si la personne en question était Kuchiki.

« Je sais, mon intuition n'est quelque chose à laquelle on ne peut absolument pas se fier. Mais, quelque chose ne vous choque pas, par rapport à tout à l'heure ? » interrogea Renji. Il s'interrompit et épousseta le bas de son uniforme. « J'ai la très forte impression qu'il manque des âmes. Pas beaucoup, juste quelques unes, mais il en manque quand même. »

Byakuya réfléchit un moment. « De toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas vérifier. Il aurait fallu que nous fussions placés en hauteur. Ici, je ne peux rien compter du tout.

- Donc, la seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est attendre, résuma Renji. »

Son capitaine ne semblait pas être d'humeur à répondre. A parler tout court, d'ailleurs. Pas que cela différât de l'ordinaire, mais, son subordonné n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rester en tête-à-tête avec ses souvenirs. Alors il ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

« Comment est-ce que ça va, Alina ?

- Devine, lança sombrement la jeune fille, tandis que le shinigami s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- Pas très bien.

- Quel sens de l'observation, ironisa-t-elle.

- En fait, tu ne dois pas aller si mal, puisque tu arrives toujours à balancer autant de sarcasmes, fit remarquer Renji.

- Cela n'a strictement aucun rapport, répliqua Alina. Nul besoin de se sentir bien pour faire de l'ironie.

- Si tu le dis. »

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. La jeune fille se mit alors à fredonner. En tendant l'oreille, le shinigami parvint à saisir quelques mots. Toujours la même chanson triste, pour la même personne triste.

« Komm und rette mich . Ich verbrenne innerlich  
Komm und rette mich. Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich  
Komm und rette mich. Rette mich - Rette mich »

Alina arrêta de chanter, Renji ne sut comment engager la conversation. L'ambiance était trop lourde, tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire aurait parut déplacé. Une personne morte n'avait pas forcément envie de parler. Tant pis alors.

« Byakurai. »

Il reconnaissait ce nom. Renji tourna la tête. Oui, il vit son capitaine, index et majeur pointés vers eux, oui il vit le rayon lumineux. Et ensuite ? Avait-il réellement eu le temps de penser ? De comprendre, ou même de réaliser ? Kuchiki, tenter de le tuer ? Pourquoi ? Pour quoi ?

« Capitaine, qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? » demanda Renji d'une voix blanche et saccadée.

Non, bien sûr que non il n'avait pas été la cible de l'attaque. Cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. Un capitaine, tenter de tuer son lieutenant ? C'était grotesque.

La shinigami roux fixa la chose par terre, touchée par l'éclair blanc. Le noble ne répondit pas à la question. Sûrement ne savait-il pas. Renji dégaina, et, du bout de son sabre, porta la chose à hauteur des yeux. Une grosse sangsue. Une grosse, même énorme sangsue. Voilà comment il aurait pu décrire la chose. Vert anis, avec de larges tâches noires, un orifice à l'une des extrémité, cerné d'une rangée de dents acérées. La bouche peut-être ? Ciel ! Cela remuait encore. Plus pour longtemps : Renji l'embrocha. Au moins, on pouvait dire que la bestiole avait été résistante. Mais d'où sortait-elle ?

« Cela essayait de te sauter dessus, informa Byakuya, répondant aux interrogations muettes de son lieutenant. »

Ainsi, il l'avait sauvé. Renji supposa qu'il devait le remercier, ce qu'il fit gauchement. Il se tourna vers Alina, voir sa réaction. Toujours prostrée, la jeune fille ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ce qui s'était déroulé à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« Pff ! Toi alors ! »

Rien. Ni réponse, ni sarcasme. Drôle : Renji avait plutôt pensé que la jeune fille lui aurait envoyé une réplique sanglante. Enfin, il pouvait toujours se tromper : on ne cernait pas quelqu'un, en cinq minutes, pour tout et en tout, de discussions. Pourtant, Alina ne réagissait toujours pas. Renji la secoua légèrement par l'épaule.

« Hé ! ça va ? »

Toujours rien. Il lui fit lever la tête.

« Capitaine ! » appela-t-il, un peu paniqué.

Un plus réticent à aller à Soul Society. Ok, il savait gérer. Un hollow. Pas de problème non plus. Mais une âme inconsciente, retenue contre son gré dans un kekkai, ça non. On ne lui avait pas appris à l'Académie ! Renji fixa son visage pâle, et ses yeux clos. Que faisait-il maintenant ?

« Renji, reste calme ! » ordonna la voix froide et placide de son capitaine.

« Je suis parfaitement calme ! » répliqua le shinigami en un souffle.

Il sentit le regard de son supérieur sur sa nuque.

« Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas calme. » concéda-t-il « Mais que faisons-nous capitaine ? »

« C'est étrange, je ne la sens plus. »

Mais qu'il réponde à sa question, ce connard ! Renji percuta.

« C'est possible, ça ? Mais elle est juste devant nous ! Même les âmes les plus faibles… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase « Elle est inconsciente parce que son niveau de reiatsu est trop bas. »

Kuchiki opina du chef.

« Et si la bestiole de tout à l'heure ressemble à une sangsue, on peut penser que c'est effectivement un parasite qui pompait, quoi ? de l'énergie spirituelle. Celle d'Alina avant d'essayer de me sauter dessus. » supputa Renji. Il réfléchit un moment avant de continuer « Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais depuis le départ, je ne le ressentais pas. La bête aurait été sur elle depuis l'accident ? »

« Il y a de grandes chances pour. »

« Cette chose a sûrement été elle aussi piégée par le kekkai. » continua-t-il « S'il y en a plusieurs, mon impressions pourrait s'avérer juste : nous sommes peut-être effectivement de moins en moins nombreux. »

Renji réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« Mais, je trouve quand même étrange que cette bestiole ait pu s'accrocher à Alina sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Surtout vu sa tenue. »

« Elle aurait pu s'accrocher à sa nuque » suggéra Byakuya après un moment de réflexion « Ses cheveux lâchés l'auraient dissimulée »

« Mais… »

« Si elle prenait l'énergie d'Alina, même toi tu l'aurais remarqué. »

Oui ? En passant d'un corps à un autre, peu importait leur proximité, la « texture » du reiatsu changeait. Abarai l'aurait remarqué, aussi peu doué soit-il.

« Attendez ! Si cette espèce de sangsue ne gardait pas l'énergie pour elle… »

« Alors elle la mettait ailleurs. Dans le kekkai par exemple. » termina Byakuya.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais mon capitaine et mon lieutenant terminer les phrases de l'autre ! » s'exclama une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les deux shinigami se retournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement. Kaeda, troisième siège de la sixième division, se tenait une dizaine de mètre devant eux, hors du kekkai, et semblait assez surprise. Bien sûr, son sabre n'était pas accrochée à sa ceinture. En bon génie du kido, elle utilisait de préférence la nécromancie pour se battre. Son zanpakuto avait sûrement été libéré bien avant qu'elle n'arrivât, et caché quelque part dans ses vêtements. Enfin, elle allait vraiment leur être utile.

« Kaeda, ne bouge pas ! » cria Renji « Surtout, n'avance pas ! »

« Pardon ? On m'envoie pour « aider » mes supérieurs, et ceux-ci me hurlent de ne pas y aller ? »

« On est prisonniers dans un kekkai, idiote ! »

« Oh… »

Elle semblait réfléchir à tout allure.

« Tu vas tenter de désactiver cette barrière de l'extérieur, tandis que je ferai de même de l'intérieur, ordonna Kuchiki. »

Kaeda acquiesça.

« Il faut que je sache jusqu'où va ce kekkai, pour pouvoir m'approcher le plus possible. »

Renji posa sa main sur la barrière et lui cria de ne faire attention. Ses genoux repliés sous elle, Kaeda s'assit une vingtaine de centimètres devant la limite, mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs de son lieutenant. Elle ferma les yeux, leva sa mains gauche devant elle, et se mit à murmurer fiévreusement des incantations. En la regardant faire, Renji comprit quelque chose. Quelque chose de capital. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être une simple sangsue qui maintenait ce kekkai. Ce genre de bestiole n'était pas assez puissante, même pas bonne à mettre en déroute un étudiant de l'Académie. Ce n'était pas possible. Mais alors, c'était…

« Un hollow ! » hurla-t-il à Kaeda.

Trop tard, le sang gicla jusqu'à ses pieds. Il hurla.

« Kaeda ! »

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Trop loin, trop occupée à autre chose. Mais malgré cela Renji ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Avoir peur pour elle, s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle était troisième siège pourtant ! Depuis cinquante ans, bien avant qu'il n'arrivât au poste de lieutenant, elle servait dans la sixième division.

Des éclairs de lumières, des silhouettes qui filaient à toute allure. Au nom du ciel que se passait-il là-bas ? Un nuage de poussière l'empêchait de voir, Renji en aurait hurlé de frustration et d'impuissance. Qui savait ce qui se passait là-bas. Il aurait tellement préféré être de l'autre côté du kekkai, en train de se battre. Son esprit lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais il la revoyait en plein entraînement. Oui, elle était un génie. Un sacré génie en kidô. Et comme tout bon génie, elle avait ses lacunes dans les autres matières. Le maniement du sabre, par exemple. Kaeda avait beau être meilleure que Kuchiki en nécromancie, elle ne valait rien un sabre à la main. Non, pas un clou, rien. Elle lui rappelait Rukia.

Byakuya restait impassible, comme à son habitude. Comment pouvait-il ? Son self-contrôle en donnait la nausée à Renji. La colère monta, sourde et puissante. Il serra le poing aussi fort qu'il le put. Et soudain il la vit. Sa fine silhouette se dégagea rapidement du nuage de poussière, suivie de près par le hollow, plus déchaîné que jamais.

« Si quelqu'un a une suggestion, c'est maintenant, hurla-t-elle, une main ensanglantée inerte le long de son flanc gauche. »

Sa réapparition suscita des réactions chez les plus.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici, gronda Renji les dents serrées. »

Il n'en pouvait plus. A présent, Kaeda enchaînait acrobatie sur acrobatie pour éviter les coups de son adversaire. Seulement ceux-ci passaient de plus en plus près d'elle et ce n'était ni la vitesse ni la précision de son adversaire qui augmentait.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose »

Le problème, c'était qu'aucun des deux shinigami ne savais quoi faire. Rengi maudissait son peu de connaissance en nécromancie. Il devait bien exister un moyen de briser ce kekkai de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il devrait rester là, à regarder son troisième siège se faire massacrer par une énorme bestiole avec des faux en guise bras. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Soudain, un coup atteignit Kaeda à l'estomac, la faisant voler sur une dizaine de mètres.

« Kaeda ! »

La shinigami retomba à terre, sonnée. Instinctivement, Renji avait porté une main à son sabre, à demi-dégainé. Le regard sombre du capitaine de la sixième division se posa alors sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche lentement, la referma et…

« Dégaine, Renji. »

Lui-même l'avait déjà fait et senbonzakura luisait de son éclat métallique dans sa main droite. D'un signe de tête, Byakuya lui ordonna de le suivre. Il marchait vite, faisait de grands enjambées. Renji ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son supérieur aussi agité.

« Capitaine, qu'est-ce que… ?

Si c'est un hollow qui a créé ce kekkai, alors il y a un point faible dans la barrière, coupa Kuchiki.

Comme pour tout kekkai, compléta silencieusement Renji. Sauf qu'un nécromancien aurait pensé à renforcer cette faiblesse. Comment peut-il savoir si le hollow l'a fait ou non ? »

Le shinigami roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure : en fait Byakuya n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il essayait juste de faire quelque chose.

« Si le hollow se trouve de ce côté…

Alors nous devons aller au point opposé, termina Abarai. »

Logique. Il accéléra le pas, allant jusqu'à dépasser son capitaine. Kaeda devait tenir encore peu. Cinq minutes, trois même pas, ce serait suffisant. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Elle devait résister jusque là. Le kekkai semblait ne pas avoir de fin et Renji aurait voulu utiliser le shunpô. Seulement cela aurait été trop dangereux : sans savoir où s'arrêtait la barrière, il risquait de s'assommer tout seul et au passage de tuer quelque fantôme.

« Je ne me souviens plus des rituels incantatoires, informa Renji son capitaine.

Je ne comptais pas là-dessus, déclara simplement Kuchiki. »

Renji hocha la tête sans rien dire et déglutit. Enfin, la lame de son sabre glissa contre la paroi du kekkai. Le shinigami roux fit un pas de côté pour éviter d'être embroché par Byakuya.

« Cela devrait se trouver par là, murmura Kuchiki avec un geste du menton. Quand je te le dirai, détruis le mur.

Où ?

Là où tu le sentiras le plus faible. »

Renji voulut protester : c'était trop vague ! Seulement il savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'être plus précis. Il fallait juste espérer avoir de la chance, prier aussi. Abarai le regarda fermer les yeux et se concentrer. Il ne dit rien. Kuchiki devait réussir.

« Encore un peu, Kaeda, songea-t-il. »

Peut à peu, une lumière verte apparut, éclairant le visage figé de Byakuya. A l'endroit où se trouvait le kekkai, quelques altérations se produisirent. L'air semblait se dilater à certains moments, blanchir, devenir opaque, presque solide…Son cœur accéléra.

« Maintenant, Renji ! »

Et il frappa de toutes ses forces.

« Hurle, Zabimaru ! »

Il ne put qu'espérer avoir frappé au bon endroit, avoir porté un coup suffisamment puissant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Renji avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son capitaine n'était plus à côté de lui. Il se retourna brusquement, les fantômes avaient disparu, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se tenait à côté de son capitaine, devant Kaeda et face au hollow, sabre en main. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter et les rapports s'inverser. Il sentit sa subordonnée se relâcher, elle saignait abondamment au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Le fantôme hésita un instant. Abarai pouvait deviner à quel dilemme il était en proie : devait-il fuir et tourner le dos à trois adversaires, avec l'infime espoir d'en réchapper, ou au contraire devait-il faire face avec la certitude de mourir ?

« Je vais t'aider, murmura Renji avec un sourire féroce, quoi que tu fasses, c'est terminé pour toi maintenant. »

Byakuya rengaina alors Senbonzakura et Renji s'élança. C'était presque trop facile. Avant même que son adversaire ne réagisse, Zabimaru avait déjà fendu d'un coup l'hideux masque blanc.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le lieutenant à Kaeda tandis que le fantôme se désagrégeait.

Cet enf…excusez-moi, il m'a brisé le poignet gauche. »

Elle haussa les épaules et déchira du mieux qu'elle le put un morceau de la manche de son uniforme.

« ça guérira, déclara-t-elle en appuyant la bande de tissu sur sa blessure au visage. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Pas la moindre idée, murmura Renji. »

S'il récapitulait bien, cela donnait un hollow qui avait créé un kekkai pour retenir des plus et qui leur pompait de l'énergie spirituelle par l'intermédiaire d'une ou plusieurs espèces de sangsues. Abarai passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et eux alors ? Quel rôle avaient-ils joués ?

« Je pense que nous n'étions pas prévus. »

Kaeda lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Les plus servaient d'appât, mais le hollow ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Seireitei envoie un capitaine et son lieutenant. Ensuite…il a paniqué. Peut-être qu'il a tenté de me mettre hors d'était de nuire et c'est là qu'il s'est trahi.

Dans ce cas, ton hollow agit plus comme un humain, fit remarquer Kaeda.

Il a créé un kekkai, répliqua Renji. Tu en as déjà croisé beaucoup des hollows comme ça ? »

Le troisième siège ne répondit pas : il avait raison. Cette histoire était invraisemblable. Les hollow, quels qu'ils soient ne pouvaient pas user de la nécromancie. C'était toute simplement impossible. Et pourtant…

« Ouvrez le kekkai, ordonna Byakuya de sa voix froide. »

Renji s'exécuta.

« Je sens que je vais souffrir pendant les prochains entraînements, murmura Kaeda. »

Le lieutenant sourit. Effectivement.

* * *

_Commentaire ?_

_Ich verbrenne innerlich → Je brûle de l'intérieur_  
_Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich → Je n'y arrive pas sans toi._


End file.
